1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control device, such as for supplying gaseous fuel to a burner means of a cooking apparatus, and to a new fuel control system utilizing such a fuel control device as well as to a new method of making such a fuel control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control device comprising a housing means having an inlet for being interconnected with a fuel source and an outlet for being interconnected to a main burner means, the housing means having a main valve seat between the inlet and the outlet and a thermostatically operated valve member for opening and closing the main valve seat, the housing means having an annular heater pilot valve seat surrounding the main valve seat and being opened and closed by the thermostatically operated valve member at the same time that the thermostatically operated valve member is opening and closing the main valve seat.
The flow through the heater pilot valve seat of such prior known control device is directed to a main burner pilot which governs main burner flow through the opening and closing of a safety valve. The mechanism of control is the heating of the hydraulic element of the safety valve by the pilot flame. The safety valve is actuated by the hydraulic element to open and permit main burner fluid flow in response to the pilot flow condition.
Also, see the Wantz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,250 and the Branson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,064 for other fuel control devices having heater pilot valve seat means.